Lilly’s third year: The Marauders
by rebeccaWave
Summary: DH spoiler sort of. Marauders era if you couldn’t tell by the title.Before she had given up her life for her son Harry, before she had married James Potter, she was Lilly Evans a girl who saw beauty in people who couldn’t see it for themselves.
1. Chapter 1 Severus’s Loophole

Lilly's third year: The Marauders

DH spoiler sort of. Marauders era if you couldn't tell by the tittle.

Before she had given up her life for her son Harry, before she had married James Potter, she was Lilly Evans a girl who saw goodness and beauty in people who couldn't see it for themselves.

This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. I never had a desire to write any more fan fiction let alone Harry Potter fan fiction until I read Deathly hallows. After reading the last book I had an incredible urge to write this story. Eventually when I get my book back I plan on writing my alternative to what happened at the end of the book. Change the way some things happened and hopefully finally fill satisfied with the Harry Potter Series.

I hope those of you who read my story like it. If you find any mistakes grammar wise or fact wise please tell me either post them in a review or email them to me at . However do not send any flames. If you decide you hate my work I'm sure you have something better to do then proclaim your hate for it without any interest in being any help.

Thanks.

Rebecca

Chapter 1

Severus's Loophole

"Door's open Lilly" said a stern voice. Lilly Evan's a thirteen year old witch open the door cautiously, she had never been inside her friends home before, she only seen from the entranceway darkened lights, and a glow from an old television. "He's not home, you can come in" spoke the voice again. She walked past an old bin of beer bottles and broken brandy glasses.

Severus, a thirteen year old wizard, had his head bent down greasy black hair slid down over his cheek and covered most of his face except his large crooked nose that was sticking out. He was hunched over a table using an old mixing bowl, shot glasses and old brandy glasses instead of his usual potion bottles, flasks and cauldron. She approached the table and he looked up, giving a sheepish smile before he looked down. "There's an armchair over there" he said pointing with his slender finger to a dusty armchair.

She was too reluctant to sit in it. The chair had too many mysterious stains and gave off something of an odor so she remained standing. "I thought we were not to perform magic outside of school," she said nervously watching him. He held up a bottle of brandy to the light shining in threw a high up window and compared it to his concoction seeing if they were the same color. He sat the glass and the bottle back on the table and continued adding this and that to his mixture, "Well I found a loop hole. The ministry isn't trying to detect potions are they." He hesitated when raising a shot glass of a dark brown liquid not sure if more would be the answer, and then slowly added it.

As he began to stir Lilly watched him with a curious look, "But, Severus if someone finds out…"

"I'll be expelled;" he gave a defiant shrug "doubt when I'm done with this potion any one will be able to tell what it really is," he sniffed the glass and held it out "does this smell like brandy to you?"

Lilly leaned over and breathed in the aroma of an aged brandy, not the smell she enjoyed but it was indeed correct. She gave a nod and a smile spread across his face as he pulled it away. "Perfect" he said in his satisfied voice. Then walking to his kitchen he poured out half the contents of the real brandy bottle down the sink then carefully poured his mixture down the slender opening.

"What is that?" Lilly asked now not recognizing what he had made. It was certainly nothing Professor Slughorn had ever shown her, nor was it anything she had seen in any books.

"Something," he started as he went back to the table and started to clean up his mess "That my father is going to drink when he gets home." He said sounding very satisfied with him self.

Lilly made a gasping sound, "You're going to poison your dad? Sev..."

He interrupted her before she could finish her thought, "I'm not going to try and kill him, far from it. This is a," he paused trying to think of the right thing to call it "a gift for my mum." He got out a tray from the kitchen and a clean brandy glass and placed it on a nearby stand. "Should last while I'm away at school, if I did it correctly one glass should work for several days." He gave a wickedly happy smile and closed his eyes, "I smell something good now. It works."

Seconds after he had said that, Lilly started to smell a sweet aroma of an apple pie. She also noticed that her friend was smiling at her funny. It was the same way James Potter sometimes looked at her. Potter was another boy from school, and also happened to be in her house Gryffindor. However all sour thoughts of Potter she had where set aside as she watched the boy few meters away. He looked surprisingly good in this darkness. She couldn't help it when a giggle protruded her lips. Severus shook his head as to clear his mind, and Lilly realized what the meaning of the potion was and did the same. Wordless he led her to the kitchen and together they fanned out the sent in there noses with sour smelling milk and rotten fruits that he had saved for this.

"I think my fathers finally going to let me and my mum alone tonight; perhaps he'll finally allow me to eat over at your place, and maybe I'll _finally _be able to buy a broom" he said hopefully. Lilly sighed and smiled kindly at him as she often did. She couldn't help but being impressed as Snape took out parchment and began to write his new recipe down. She was sure that her sister petunia, a dangly muggle who hated witchcraft and despised the boy who had introduced Lilly to it, wouldn't care for the idea of Severus sitting at the dinner table. The thought though made her smile.

The evening had gone just as the boy planed. His father, although came home in his usually bitter mood was a in a joy full mood moments after just one sip of his funny tasting brandy. He indeed allowed the boy to eat at Lilly house, he also told the boy he could go to that odd wizarding place he often forbade him to go to known as Diagon Alley to shop. The man also gave him a note of muggle money that Severus's father didn't really understand to be useless to the boy. He even signed a slip to allow him into Hogsmeed on holidays while at school.

Over the next few days Lilly realized she had never seen Severus this happy outside of school. She didn't see him sulk at all and while going for school supplies. She noticed that he was buying things that weren't on his list such as chocolate frogs and books that weren't for school. Lilly however didn't approve the fake snitch he had bought to place in Potters trunk when he saw him on the train. The fake snitch would explode the moment someone took it out to let it fly.

The day before they were to leave she watched him admirably from across the table from inside the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't seem to notice her gaze as he hurriedly tried to finish the last of his homework he had apparently put off to make his potion. She was too preoccupied looking at him that she didn't even realize that the wobbly chair she was sitting on was about to be bumped by Tom the innkeeper. She fell out of the breaking chair with an "oof" sound, as her rear hit the floor. She stood up slowly. He looked up at her. Was it her imagination or was he laughing at her.

"Not funny" she said bitterly

"Says you, I thought it was hilarious" he couldn't hold it in when he saw her expression now; he let out an awkwardly loud snort that shook the table. This caused Lilly to break out into her own hysterical laughter.

"That wasn't… wasn't f-funny" he choked out but it was hopeless as the two continued to chuckle and laugh at and with each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Sevy

Oh wow Chapter 2 already?

Chapter 2: Sevy

Lily wasn't yet used to the sensation of running threw a magical wall. Her body was tingling all over. Luckily she all three years she didn't have to do it alone. Severus was always right behind her, and his mother Eileen Snape shortly after that to make sure her "Sevy" got on the train alright. After wiping a lipstick smear on his sleeve the moment of embracement had passed and Sevy had managed to get on the train. Actually him and Lily were the first onboard and he had slumped below the window so no one would realize it was him, that odd woman was blowing a kiss to.

"Well I thought that was very sweet" said Lily as she waived to Eileen as the train started off. Still slumped down wrinkling his robes, his arms crossed he gave a grunt. He only hopped that no one from his house had seen that display of motherly affection. "Your mothers very nice" She added. He looked up at her threw his black eyes. "Oh you're such a prat" she said mocking him crossing her arms as well, slumping in the same manner and making the same pouting face. He glanced away from her to the corner of the compartment as a smirk slid to half his mouth. It soon turned into a contest to see who could stay in that position the longest.

Once the food trolley came by the two had forgotten all about the competition. Sitting up like some sort of lady, "I don't know if I should, Petunia says I'm getting fatter every time I come home from school"

"Don't listen to her she's a mug…" he caught sight of her expression, "brat. Besides you know she is only jealous of what you can do" he handed her a small cake but she didn't take it. "She's not jealous," she said looking away from him and the pastry he held, "She hates it. She thinks it's weird." Lily looked as though she was almost hugging herself. Snape rolled his eyes remembering the death stare he kept receiving from across the table a few nights ago.

"She's the one that's weird, your not fat, eat that or I'll hex you."

Once off the train Severus was relieved to find that James and his friends were no where to be seen. Maybe they had gotten themselves expelled this year pulling off a stupid little prank. He and Lily made their way to the seemingly horseless carriage all the while talking of family and the problems that came along.

Sticking his head into the dark carriage first then climbing up into it he heard a familiar voice, "ah Snivellus nice of you to join us" James smiled as lily climbed in as well. It was too late to get out for the full carriage started moving. "We recognized you the moment your nose entered" added the boy next to him known as Sirius Black. Then both of them chimed "Sevy."

Snape clenched his fist, Lily grabbed his arm and squeezed it hoping it would keep him from doing anything stupid then shot the two boys a nasty look. Severus made a low pitched snarling sound. "Oh, hey look! Wasn't I just telling you on the train" James said nudging his best friend "His nose really is alive! And it's trying to talk to us!" Snape grabbed at his wand from inside his pocket but was stopped, "Sev no!" whispered Lily squeezing his arm tighter. He started muttering a few choice swearwords under his breath.

Out of all the coaches he had to of climbed into he had to of climbed into this one, he wouldn't get to see much of Lily once they would reach the castle. They had to sit at different tables or at least his house would never speak to him if he sat with her. Then after the feast they would have to go right to the houses. Severus resumed the position he was in before on the train except he replaced his pout with an angry glare. As James and Sirius continued to mock Snape neither of them noticed that Lily had snuck her friends exploding snitch into James's bag. Then she sat silently as they pulled up to the incredible castle.

After the sorting, Lily sat on the right side of Remus Lupin, the only friend of James she could stand. She constantly looked back at Severus hoping that by now he had made a friend this year that wouldn't call her a mudblood. There eyes met once across the hall and she realized that he was probably hoping she made a friend this year that wouldn't call him a greasy git. No student yet believed that the two were friends. Gryffindors thought she was nice to him because it was all to do with pity. Slitherins thought that he was often seen with her to copy her homework.

After a moment she looked back again and was disappointed to see that he was talking to Bellatrix Black. She turned back to Lupin whom just started to laugh at the snitch that blew up in James's face. The entire school seemed to turn to him at the sound of an explosion and laugh at the startled expression on his face.

A bit shorter then the last chapter, but don't worry more is to come

Thanks for reading

Rebecca


End file.
